


When He's Not Drowning

by QueenHarleyQuinn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHarleyQuinn/pseuds/QueenHarleyQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he sleeps he is drowning, lungs collapsing, throat burning, with no room for air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When He's Not Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> My first published Piece for the Supernatural Fandom. I don't claim to own the TV show or it's characters, I just like to write about them. I would appreciate feedback, thanks!

His eyes shine like emeralds, with many facets featuring flecks of brown and gold. When he blinks the lashes bend down to kiss the freckles sprayed across his cheekbones.

His lips puff out slightly, permanently curled into his signature smirk. They’re chapped much like his hands, but just as gentle. When they part a voice as deep and mysterious as the ocean comes flowing out.

When he’s awake, his breaths are steady and calm; a hunter’s trait. But when he is a sleep, they stutter and rasp.

Because when he’s asleep, his eyes are dull and lifeless. His lips pale and thin. When he sleeps he is drowning, lungs collapsing, throat burning, with no room for air.  


Because when he’s asleep, his mind’s awake, and holding secrets over him that he can never let out.


End file.
